Rotting Anemone
by Chiasmus
Summary: A person who has no knowledge of Tokyo Ghoul is reincarnated into the world of man-eating creatures. Fate or inevitability leads to her being wound up getting involved with some of the main characters. The effect of her existence has yet to be determined.


**Title:** We're only Different in Species

**Summary:** A person who has no knowledge of Tokyo Ghoul is reincarnated into the world of man-eating creatures. Fate or inevitability leads to her being wound up getting involved with some of the main characters. The effect of her existence has yet to be determined.

**Rating:** T for elements of violence and language (may go up later on due to blood and gore).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters here except for my OC. Tokyo Ghoul belongs to Sui Ishida.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

_I hate being left alone._

"Mama? Papa? Where are you going?" I asked softly.

It was during the middle of the night.

"We've been called in for work," father answered.

My parents were Ghoul Investigators. Yes, _both_ of them. I rarely ever saw them because of how much time they spent doing their work. My parents had both met during their line of work. Both of them were dedicated and the only thing they focused on was killing and eradicating the 'wretched scums' (as they called them) that polluted the world. They had both lost dear people to ghouls afterall. But sometimes, they spent so much time doing their work and so little time with me, I couldn't help but think: what was the point of even having a child if they were just going to neglect them?

I once told them that I wanted them to stay at home for a day; for _me_. Just for once. And my parents had looked at me sternly and said:

"One day, you'll be continuing this line of work too. You'll be responsible for clearing out those beasts that have infected our society and you must understand that it's important for us to have to do our work for that to happen. This is for everyone's future. You're a big girl now. Learn to be mature and responsible."

I was six at the time.

* * *

><p>"Woo! Go Kimiko! Hurry to the goal and score!"<p>

Kimiko. That was my name. Its meaning was 'child without equal'. My parents gave me that name in hopes that I would surpass all my previous predecessors. My father's side of the family were all Ghoul Investigators. Whether they were male or female, all of them, without exception, became Ghoul Investigators. That was their line of profession.

For some reason, I excelled in all physical activities. I even beat the boys in my class. Whether it was with speed, I was faster than all of them. Whether it was strength, I was stronger than all of them. My flexibility and movement, along with my reflexes, were just superior to everyone else's. They were all things I could perform like an instinct.

But it was to be expected. I did carry the blood of my father's family - the Kisaragi family. Everyone there had superior abilities in terms of their physique. There was a rumour that the predecessors had fed on the flesh and blood of ghouls to gain their superior abilities and it did indeed grant them quicker movement and a superior strength.

It was also said that in once every century, there would be one born of strength and power almost equal to a ghoul. And in this generation, that was me. My strength and improvements in combat were all well above the previous Kisaragis and they had placed a high amount of expectation in me.

A 'child without equal' indeed...

.

.

.

_Do you know how lonely that is?_

.

.

.

Maybe that was why I got into fights that much. I wanted to prove my parents wrong - someone wrong. I didn't want to be the one with the expectations of succeeding the Kisaragi family and their duties. I didn't want to be the abnormally strong child who would only continue to grow stronger and eventually become a Ghoul Investigator. I didn't want someone to dictate my life. That's why I rebelled. I refused. I disobeyed. It got to the point that I was almost always arguing with them.

(I won't let them decide my future.)

But no one my age was ever able to beat me; no human that is. I wasn't allowed out late and I wasn't quite eager on finding ghouls to fight with even if I had to sneak out in the middle of the night. I was arrogant but not _that_ arrogant. And thus my days of being trained by my parents continued.

Life became bland.

.

.

.

Until I met them - my first friends ever.

* * *

><p>"Koraaa!" I screamed, running up to a group of boys crowding around a much smaller one who had their book clutched tightly to their chest. I had seen them pushing and shoving the poor boy and it was obviously a case of bullying. Keh, what narrow-minded jerks. This was why I hated associating with kids most of the time.<p>

"Do you like picking on the weak?" I asked, glaring at them. It was ingrained into me by my family that one should never bully those who were less stronger than you and instead should be protected. That was why they served as Ghoul Investigators. To serve the society and to protect the weak that were preyed on by 'those repulsive ghouls'... even if it meant forsaking their own child.

.

.

_It probably wasn't hate but more rather the fear of being alone._

_._

_But Kisaragis did not fear._

_._

_._

_Weakness was not allowed._

.

.

.

I fought with the group of bullies and obviously won. But I wasn't left unscathed either. Ah, guess I'll be getting a lecture from my parents again and they'll be training me even harder.

I turned towards the boy.

"Oi, are you alright?"

He flinched as I asked him in a blunt tone.

(I wasn't that scary, was I?)

"Eh, umm, yeh. T-thank you for helping me." He whispered.

He was shorter than me by a good couple of inches. He had large, grey doe-like eyes, that were usual on a child's face, and raven-black hair.

I tilted my head.

"Kawaii..." I muttered. He resembled one of those cute animals that I always had an inclination to protect.

"E-eh?"

For some reason after that, we started to stick together and became friends. Those who tried to bully him because of reasons as petty as him always reading books and being a bookworm, I had beaten up.

Then, one day, that loud, annoying orange-head transferred to our school and our friendship group gained an extra person.

(I was most definitely _not_ jealous that I had to share my friend with him.)

Meh, I didn't hate him, but he could sometimes be too exuberant for my liking.

I looked up towards the blue sky, speckled with clouds and spotted a few stray birds circling the area. I smiled.

(I could deal with this.)

.

.

.

Life wasn't so bland with these guys.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Author's Notes:**

_Kora_ - 'hey' to get one's attention in a rough (almost scolding) tone.

_Kawaii_ - I'm pretty sure all of you already know this but I'll say the meaning anyways. It means 'cute' in japanese.

I couldn't help it. I really couldn't. After watching Tokyo Ghoul, I've become a total fan girl. It's been so soo long since I've watched a whole series of anime and a good one at that! Like... over a year! I've been suffering from withdrawal symptoms! XD Lol... I'm aware that the anime didn't do the manga of Tokyo Ghoul justice and I'm gonna be reading the manga soon! But that last episode... and that opening song! I've fallen in love. Kanekiiiiii~~ *squeals and dies* xD And guesses for who those people (or rather characters) were towards the end xD I think it was pretty obvious though.

So I had to write this! It was like an off the top of my head moment. I've planned some of the storyline out now. Hopefully it'll be decent. I've been trying to write using different 'techniques' for better effects now xD Lots of other fanfiction readers have just inspired me to do so.

I really can't wait for season 2 of Tokyo Ghoul that's coming out in January. Normally I'm not this excited but I feel like after watching Tokyo Ghoul, an spark of motivation has been reignited XD Thank you Tokyo Ghoul! Although it was indeed a shame that they did it all in 12 episodes when really, I think it should have been a 24 episodes series... T_T it really could have been done better but meh!

I'm off to read the manga because everyone is saying it's much much MUCH better than the anime. And I think I believe them tbh cos the execution of the anime seemed way too rushed. And there wasn't enough awesome shiro kaneki screen time! T_T *cries*

Hahahah xD don't mind me. Just a mindless fan girl here! Well...

Till next time, byebi~

- Chia


End file.
